<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Haikyuu!! Kinkmas 2020 by RaeNic18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231719">12 Days of Haikyuu!! Kinkmas 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18'>RaeNic18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, F/F, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hand Kink, Kinks, Lactation Kink, Marking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, swallowing cum, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a collection based off of "12 Days of Christmas" But instead of Christmas, it's for Kinks! Written up by yours truly for some common kinks. Each fic has a different character to the kink. Enjoy! ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Teasing ft. Tadashi Yamaguchi x Fem!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Tadashi on the couch watching a random movie, you decide it’s a good time for you to take a shower. Tadashi nods when you tell him without really hearing what you said to him. But when he realized it, he blinked a couple times and looked back at you. Making your way to the bathroom, you hear him get off the couch and call out to you. “Wait y/n!” You turn around to see that he had caught up to you. “I want to join you~” he smiles with a tint of blush on his cheeks. </p><p>You couldn’t help but smile as you chuckle lightly. “You want to join me in the shower?” you repeat in question, but there is a part of you that’s feeling a bit more playful tonight. “Hm..alright..<em>but</em>,” you pause for a moment and you see Tadashi’s head tip to the side. With a smirk, you lean in close and whisper in his ear. “You can’t touch~” and then you pull away and turn around to make your way to the bathroom like you originally planned. Tadashi stands there a moment, contemplating his ordeal. You get to the bathroom and turn on the water. Your hands put up your hair into a messy bun, you didn’t feel like washing it tonight, that’s what dry shampoo is for right? </p><p>The moment you start to take off your clothes, Tadashi walks in. You raise a brow at the man and chuckle, “You think you can handle not touching and just watching, Tadashi~?” you ask in a playful coo. You can see that Tadashi swallowed hard. “Mmhm!” he nods quickly and then got undressed with you. </p><p>Before getting into the shower you move your hand under the water to test it. It’s plenty warm enough so you step in. You look over at Tadashi and it’s like he’s looking at you for the first time all over again. It was quite a cute look on him to be honest. “Well you coming or what?” you ask him, stepping under the water.</p><p>“Oh right!” he chuckles nervously and quickly gets in with you. Again, he stands there and his eyes glaze over every inch of your body. After getting your body all wet your eyes look ahead. He’s standing close to you, but not touching just like you said. His eyes watched as water droplets roll down your chest and off your nipples. </p><p>He couldn’t help but lick his lips as his cheeks got a bit more red. You knew that he was already having a hard time. Wanting to see how much he can take, you grab your shower puff and get it all wet. "Wanna squirt some soap on there for me~?“ You ask him as you hold out the puff to him. You watch as Tadashi fumbles to reach down and do as you ask.</p><p>While he is so graciously giving you soap you look down his body. You can see his half hard on. He was already getting excited. This makes you grin and you coo to him a thank you. Soon enough you suds up your puff and you start to rub it all over your body. You start with your neck and arms and soon down your chest. Wanting to tease him a bit more, you make sure to take some extra time to rub the soapy puff all over your breasts. You hum softly and glance over at hour lovely boyfriend.</p><p>Tadashi is now completely hard and biting down on his lip. The poor guy keeps shifting his weight on his feet as his eyes were glued to your soaped up breasts. "Y..you’re so gorgeous..~” you hear him choke out which earns a smile out of you. You could see the neediness in his eyes as you looked at him and you step closer.</p><p>With another hard swallow, Tadashi looked from your breasts to your face. “Y/n~” he whines as his hand moves down his body.</p><p>It was clear what he was going to do. But you weren’t going to let that happen. “Ah ah..I said no touching~” you whisper to him “That means yourself too~” you add and then nip his ear lightly.</p><p>Tadashi was now contemplating his choices and he had to suffer the consequences. If he did, maybe you would give him a little treat after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Public ft. Hitoka Yachi x Fem!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going bra shopping with your girlfriend was always a fun ordeal. Especially when your girlfriend was totally into your boobs. Well today was your girlfriends lucky day. You needed a new bra or two, so off to the department store you went.</p><p>“Hey Yachi, what do you think about this one?” You ask as you look over to see your girlfriend looking at bras in her own size as well. When Yachi turns around, she saw the dark blue lace bra that you had in your hands. Instantly her cheeks blush and she nods quickly. “Yes! You definitely have to try that one on!” she gasps out excitedly.</p><p>You chuckle at her as she reacts this way and you nod. You then see Yachi pick out a cute white and black lace bra. “I think you should try this one on too!” she adds and hands it out to you.</p><p>“Alright alright I think we should try these two on before we grab more.” you smile and then take her hand before walking into one of the dressing rooms with her. Once inside and the door locked, you take off you shirt and your bra. Yachi is sitting on the small bench and looking up at you. This makes your cheeks brighten a bit. “Like what you see babe?” you asks the other on the bench.</p><p>Yachi quickly nods to you and she stands up, her cheeks red with blush. “How can I not?! I mean, look at these!” she cries out. She is completely enthralled with your breasts, well your whole body really. But before you knew it, her hands were cupped on your slightly bigger breasts. They weren’t huge or anything but a nice size to just barely overflow in Yachi’s hands.</p><p>You gasp softly as you blush even darker. “Y..Yachi..we’re out in public~” you coo to her in a soft whisper.</p><p>“I…I’m sorry…I just can’t help myself around these things~” she groans out and leans in to take one of your nipples in her mouth. You want to moan out but you know that wouldn’t be such a good idea. So you you bite down on your bottom lip while one of your hands move into Yachi’s hair. You could feel as her smaller body pushed you back and pinned you against the mirror. She went to town sucking on your nipple, soon moving to the other while her hands played with the breast she wasn’t sucking on.</p><p>“Yachi~” you whimper lowly. Every suck that she made would send a tingle right down your body and between your legs. You try your best to keep in your whimpers and moans as you tip your head back. But soon you feel the cool air against your now wet nipples and you look down at your girlfriend.</p><p>Yachi is looking up at you with those big brown eyes of hers. Sucking on your breasts really got her going, you could clearly tell that. “Can I have some dessert real fast~?” she whispers in a sweet yet playful tone.</p><p>Your eyes widen. She wants to eat you out? Now? Here? In the dressing room? You honestly couldn’t deny that the way she was sucking on your tits made you ache, so you give her a nod of permission. You see Yachi grin as she brings her finger up to her lips and whispers “You have to be quiet though, okay?” And before you can respond she is already kissing down your chest and stomach to your hips.</p><p>You never thought that you would be the type of person to this kind of thing in public, but here you were. And the fact you had to stay quiet, turned you on even more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Hair Pulling ft. Tobio Kageyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a long time in your relationship to get Tobio to a point where he was amazing at eating you out. He is pretty dense some times, but practice makes perfect with this guy. You know this, and you would guide him on how to make it feel better each time. But this time was different, when you would open your mouth to tell him to do something different, he would already be on top of it.</p><p>By now you were sitting on the edge of the bed, legs slightly spread, and Tobio between your legs on his knees. You look down to see that his face is buried into your core. You can feel his tongue slipping all along your sensitive folds and clit. “Tobio~” you moan out lowly.</p><p>He was happy to hear you moaning and it not being followed up by a suggestion. He moves his hands to your thighs and grips them tightly, gently pulling them even farther apart. Soft huffs could he heard from him as he was getting into it.</p><p>With your bottom lip between your teeth and your eyes low, you feel his tongue delve deep inside you. “Ah~!” You gasp out as both of your hands move to his head. The moment you feel his tongue swirl around your insides, your fingers tangle in his dark thick hair. Without realizing it, you grip his hair as you moan out.</p><p>Feeling his hair getting pulled, he groans into you. Sending light vibrations against your core and through your body. Your head tips back and your breathing gets more uneven. Somehow in the midst of your pleasure, you connect that you pulling his hair makes him moan. So you thread your fingers even deeper in his hair to grip even tighter.</p><p>“Ngh~” Tobio moans against you more and more. Making your body ache and causing your need to grow at a fast pace. His face smashes into you as he tastes every inch of you.</p><p>Your hands ball up in his hair as your hips start to buck against his face. You are getting close. Just from the way his tongue is thrusting and wiggling inside you. “Fuck…Tobio~” you whimper and hunch over a moment. Your body cant take much more of this.</p><p>Not giving up, Tobio is determined to make you cum like this. His fingers dig deeper in your thighs, while he does his best to ignore his own growing need.</p><p>Continual groans and whimpers are pressed into your core. Making you squirm. While your own moans and whines fill the air around you two. You feel your stomach sink in a bit and you knew you couldn’t take it anymore. “T…Tobio~! F…fuck~!!” You cry out in ecstasy as his tongue causes you to smell the color purple, while you cum harshly on his face. Your hands tightly ball in Tobio’s hair as you ride out your orgasm, not being able to help the slight movements of your hips against his face.</p><p>When you relax, you feel that your fingers are still stuck in his hair. You can’t manage to pry your fingers away yet. Slowly Tobio pulls away from you and he licks up your folds. His blue eyes eventually peer up at you to see your cute flushed face. You manage to open your eyes and looks down at him. There was a playful smirk across his face.</p><p>Secretly, Tobio made it his mission to make you feel like you went to another dimension of pleasure with his mouth. And tonight he just might have completed that mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 - Shower Sex ft. Daichi Sawamura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not having the best evening with your boyfriend was kind of…unsettling. Something was going on in Daichi’s mind, so you take it upon yourself to help him unwind. How you wonder? A nice shower with the two of you, that’s how.</p><p>Once you managed to get him in the shower with you he realized that he should say something. Soon you feel his arms wrap around your body as he pressed his chest against your back. “I’m sorry for being so distant tonight..” he mutters into your ear as he buries his head in the crook of your neck. His arms squeezing you tighter against him, in a gentle way. As if apologizing. </p><p>“It’s okay baby.” You reply and slowly move to turn around in his arms. Once you face him, you look up at his face. It was soft and caring as he looked down at you. You bring your hand up to his cheek as you get on your tip toes and whisper against his lips, “I can help you feel better..~” </p><p>This makes Daichi’s breath hitch and you can feel his body shudder just from your words. Those specific words always got him going. And the way you would whisper them against his lips. It could make the man melt instantly. </p><p>“I’d like that~” he whispers back to you and before you could say anything at all, he pressed his lips hungrily against yours. Making you moan from the suddenness. Before you knew it your back was pressed against the shower wall with Daichi’s body pinning you. His hands slowly rub your sides, only to slide them down to your hips and grip them, lifting you up.</p><p>Immediately you legs wrap around Daichi’s waist and your arms move to wrap around his neck. You feel like your breath was taken away as he leans in and starts kissing on the most sensitive parts of your neck. “Nng Daichi~” you moan out. Music to his ears and encouraging his growing arousal. Before too long you can feel his cock pressing against you, needing you. </p><p>As his mouth moves to the other side of your neck he takes his right hand and moves it off your hip. Only to move his hand to his cock and pump it a couple times. You feel as he shifts the tip of his cock to your entrance. Your excited juices lubing him up. “Ngh..You’re already so wet for me~” He coos to you, making you blush terribly. The way he would kiss on your neck did that to you.</p><p>With each brush of his tip against your entrance, you gasp out and your body jumps a little. You hear Daichi chuckle softly before he presses his lips to yours once again and pushes into you agonizingly slow. </p><p>Your lips part immediately against his, but he keeps kissing and nipping your bottom lip while he pushes all the way inside. The way his cock feels, inch by inch, stretching your aching cunt was other worldly. “Fuck~” you whimper out. Your pussy lips are now pressing against his pelvis as all of him is buried deep inside you. Your pussy swallowing him up nicely. </p><p>“Fuck, y/n.” Daichi groans out against your lips. It didn’t take him long to start thrusting inside you. Moans and whimpers filled the air around you. As well as the flowing water flooding your ears. As if you two forgot that you were even in the shower and the water continuing to spray down on the sides of your bodies. Daichi fucks you at a nice harsh but steady pace. He couldn’t help himself. He could never help himself when it came to you. You just felt so good. You helped him feel better. Especially when he feels your walls clench tightly around his throbbing cock. That was by far the best. </p><p>It wasn’t much longer before the needy male couldn’t take it anymore. Before you even got the chance to think about cuming, Daichi’s hips get erratic and sloppy. Soon you feel him thrust one final time into you, balls deep, as his cum shoots out in strings inside of you. His grunting as he cums, like a cherry on top filling your ears, while his seed fills your insides. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5 - Swallowing ft. Kei Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Kei. I wanna play~” you coo to him as you nip the crook of his neck. Your hips slowly grind against him. Your hand soon takes the book he had in his hands, out of his grasp. You want him to pay attention to you and not some silly book. </p><p>As you grind against him you can feel a wet spot in your panties as you were already aching terribly. “You know you want to~” you add in a playful whisper as your mouth moves up to his ear and you gently nip his earlobe. </p><p>A huff leaves Kei’s lips as he could feel himself getting turned on. But did he really want to expend the energy right now? Arousal was a nuisance sometimes to the male. But, the growing hard on in his sweats was making it difficult to ignore. With a groan that escapes his lips you feel his hands on your hips, gripping them tightly.</p><p>You gasp as his hands try to push you off of him. You pull your face away from his neck and you look into his light brown eyes. Your own expression being needy as you bite down on your bottom lip. Your hand slowly moved to his clothed chest and you slide it down. Gripping the bottom of his shirt you go to push it up a little, but his hand stops you. </p><p>“If you want it so badly, then take it.” he tells you in a low tone as his focus was all on you now. There was a hunger in his eyes that you knew all too well. You poked the bear and now you had to play by his rules. The way he looked at you caused a cold chill right down your spine. You tried not to visibly shiver as you moved back and went to pull down your panties. </p><p>“No. Use that pretty mouth of yours if you want it so bad.” he orders as you watch his eyes glance all the way down your body and back up.</p><p>Normally you would defy him and try to get him to fuck you, but right now you just wanted him. Any of him. So you smirk playfully to him and you lean down. Your fingers loop in the waistband of his sweats and boxers and you pull them down at the same time. You expose his half hard cock and you look up at the blonde. He nods down to you to continue “Well go on..” </p><p>Not wasting anymore time, you lean down with your tongue sticking out. Your hand comes up to grip the base of his cock and hold it up for you to lick all around his tip and down his length and back up. When your mouth comes back up to his tip, you close your eyes and take his cock into your mouth. Your head bobs all the way down and then back up, only to pop off his cock. </p><p>As you pop off you can hear a soft groan by Kei. His hand moves to your hair to tangle his fingers in it. “Don’t tease…it’s not nice~” he mumbles to you in a low tone. You whimper at his words and your mouth quickly gobbles up his cock once again. </p><p>With your lips now wrapped tightly around his long member, you hollow out your cheeks and begin to bob your head against him. Your hand that is wrapped around his base now moves in unison with your mouth. You make sure all of his now fully hard cock is being pleasured. Your saliva oozes out of the corners of your mouth, sliding down his cock to give your hand better friction against him. </p><p>While your tongue is flat against the underside of his cock you can hear his low groans getting a bit more frequent. His hand in your hair tightens and his top half slightly hunches over. You pick up the pace a little, making the suction even harder with your mouth. </p><p>“Nhg..” you hear Kei groan as his hips buck up slightly, his tip hitting the back of your throat and making you gasp around his cock. The feeling caused him to gasp as well and he slightly pulls at your hair some more. “Y..you better..swallow what you..wanted~” he demands as he feels the knot in his stomach getting harder to contain.</p><p>Seconds later you feel his hand stop your head movements as his tip hits the back of your throat. With a low grunt, Kei came deep in your throat, making you swallow every last drop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6 - Size Difference ft. Tetsurou Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking down all you see is Kuroo’s lean body under you. You will never get over how tall this guy is. No matter how long you have been with him. The fact that you were just five foot four and Kuroo a lovely six foot one, just made you weak. But not just you. He was more into the way your smaller body looked while you sat above him, than he led on.</p><p>With your legs straddling his hips, you press your pussy lips against his hard cock. Earning a soft moan from the tall male. “Mm come on baby~ I wanna see you take me…all of me~” he smirks up at you as his hands move to your waist. Gripping your body he would move you up and down against his shaft. Getting his length nice and slick with your excited juices. It was honestly easy for him to do as he kept up on his muscle mass, and to him you weighed nothing. </p><p>You whimper softly as he moves your body against him and you nod. Feeling his hands let up on your hips, you move up and take his lengthy cock in your hand. Just the length of him, you know that he shouldn’t fit inside you. But somehow you manage it. Every. Single. Time. Taking your time, you take the tip of his cock and rub it against your wet cunt, lubing him up before you align yourself to him. Your eyes move to stare lovingly into his while you slowly press down onto him. With a quick pop and a gasp you feel his tip slip inside you. “Aha fuck~” you moan out and you hear him moan with you.</p><p>“Fuck…all the way, y/n~” he whispers seductively to you while his large hands take their place back on your hips. He helps you, pushing you down on him even more. “Fuck..you’re so tight~” he groans and his eyes wander down your body to see his long cock getting swallowed up by your needy pussy. The sight to him, is almost as good as the way it feels. </p><p>“Nngh Kuroo~” you whimper while slipping down on him, tipping your head back and closing your eyes. Seconds later he is wedged all the way inside you. Your walls squeeze him tightly and you can feel his cock twitch inside you a few times. You cant help but feel full the the brim with all of him stuffed inside your tiny cunt. You feel like you might split in two. But Kuroo is always careful to start off with. He doesn’t want to hurt his favorite girl after all. </p><p>“Mmm look at you~ taking all of my cock like a pro~” he teases you playfully as he smirks, seeing how your body reacts to his cock. He loves the way you shudder against him, and when you do, you can’t help but gasp out because his cock wiggles inside you. Sending shots of pleasure up your spine.</p><p>Slowly you open your eyes and look down at him, your hands pressing flat against his chest. You can’t help but slightly pant, neither of you have even started moving yet. And that smirk of his. God you just want to fuck that smirk away. But you can’t move yet. He’s stuffed you too full. </p><p>“Should I…~?” he lets his question hang in the air as his hips thrust up just slightly. </p><p>“Aha Kuroo~!” you cry out, feeling his cock hitting the most deepest parts of you and making you almost double over. </p><p>“Now now, we just started baby~ Show me how much you can take~” he coos to you as his eyes travel down to your stomach. He can see a slight bulge where his cock was, and fuck did he like the sight of that. Keeping his eyes on your stomach, he starts to thrust his hips up into you slowly. He watches as his tip makes a clear distinction that he is moving inside you.</p><p>You on the other hand are a moaning mess. The way he thrusts up, taking his time to stay deep inside you between thrusts. It drives you crazy. “Nngh~ Kuroo~” was all you could manage to say. Moaning and whining his name was all your brain could tell your mouth to sputter out, and it was honestly embarrassing. But you love it. You wanted nothing else than to feel him so deep inside you, you might pop. </p><p>As you are in your own little world on top of him he can’t take being slow any longer. So he swiftly moves the two of you so you are now laying on your back. Kuroo hovering over you with his hands on either side of your face. His cock still buried deep, maybe even deeper now, inside you. You whimper out as you look up at him with a needy look. “Fuck me Kuroo~” you beg softly. </p><p>Good the two of you were on the same page. Hearing you beg, the male grins and he whispers, “If you think you can handle it, baby~” and he begins to thrust inside you at a lovely steady pace. You cry out and your back arches. But he moves his torso up a little and he pushes your body down so it’s flat on the bed. His eyes wandering back to your stomach to see the bulge from his tip even more prominent now. </p><p>You look up at him, his body like a tower as he sat up like this. You then see that he has a wicked smile across his face. You know that after this, you might need some help getting off the bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7 - Orgasm Control ft. Shoyo Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling the clingy ginger kissing on your neck as he hovers above you, makes you smirk. You know how needy he’s feeling, and you know he won’t cum unless you give him permission. He was such a good boy that way.</p><p>Slowly you move a hand down his chest to his already hardened cock, swirling the pad of your finger around his tip.</p><p>“Ngh~ y/n~” Shoyo whimpers your name as he pulls away from your neck and holds himself up. His head lowers and his eyes see your fingertip teasing his swollen tip.</p><p>“Look at you, Shoyo~ already so hard for me~ it looks like you’re going to explode already~” you coo to him as your finger slides down the underside of his cock and then back up. This makes him pant a little. Even though he was on top of you, you are still the one in charge.</p><p>“P..please y/n..I want to be inside you~” he begs as his hazel eyes looks up into yours. Those adorable puppy eyes are almost enough to let him have what he wants. But you want to hear him beg more.</p><p>“I dunno…we know how fast you get carried away~” you whisper playfully to him. “You wouldn’t want all this to be over so quickly now, would you~?” You ask as you swipe the tip of his cock, picking up the bead of precum that bubbled up. You bring your finger to your mouth. His eyes follow your finger and he watches as you lick the bead of precum off your fingertip. His face bright red. He loves watching you, especially when you lick your finger like that.</p><p>With quick movements you force Shoyo down on the bed so now you’re on top. You cant help but slip your pussy lips against his length. Earning needy groans from Shoyo. “Please~ I’ve been so good~ let me be inside you~” he begs out in a pant.</p><p>Feeling your own core wet with excitement, you decide to give him what he wants. But before you do you lean down and whisper against his lips. “Don’t cum until I tell you to~”</p><p>You feel Shoyo’s lips try to catch your lips against his, but you pull away too quickly. Looking down at him you wait for his answer. “I..I won’t~ I promise~” he whines. Truly music to your ears.</p><p>“Good boy~” you grin and you move your body down to swallow up his cock with your tight cunt. Quickly. Making the two of you gasp but Shoyo’s was much more vocal. </p><p>“Ahh~ y/n~!” Shoyo cries out as his head tips back. It was clearly hard for him to contain his excitement. But if he wanted to cum, he knew he would have to be still a moment to compose himself.</p><p>Knowing that he wasn’t managing well, you start to move against him, slowly riding him. Your walls squeezing him just right to make him whimper and moan under you. Soon you feel his hands come up to grope your tits. Some sort of distraction so he doesn’t cum right here and now. </p><p>You then pause your riding and grind down against him. “Mm Shoyo~ you feel so good inside me~” You coo to him. Your words make him blush darker and he becomes even more flustered. He starts to pant a bit heavier as you feel his cock throb and twitch a couple times inside you. “Mm I haven’t said you can cum yet~ You better hold it back Shoyo~” you demand as you slowly lean down and press your lips to his.</p><p>His own lips pressing greedily to yours. His hands moving all over your body, gripping your sides, ass, and moving between the two of you to grip your tits again. He can’t help but slightly thrust his hips up into you a couple times, really showing how much he wanted you. </p><p>The way he thrusts up while you grind down against him makes you gasp out as your head tips back. Feeling like you’ve put him through enough torture as it was, you decide to be nice tonight. Not making the wait as long as it has been before. Besides, you wanted to feel his cum fill you up as much as he wanted to cum inside you. You move your lips to his ear and you whisper, “You can cum now~” You then press your lips against the skin of his neck, and kisses his skin. Nipping a little too.</p><p>Hearing your words, Shoyo shivers and whines in relief, before he begins thrusting up inside you at a fast and deep pace. His hands moved to your hips, gripping them tightly to make sure he could keep you still. He was going to get himself off with your tight cunt and there was no turning back now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8 - Thigh Riding ft. Koushi Sugawara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pretty lively around you. You and your boyfriend were at a party and so far you’ve both been having a great time. With a few drinks in your system you were ready to go dance or talk with other people around you. </p><p>As it was, you were standing next to Koushi who was sitting down in a chair. He was enjoying a relaxing moment while you were sipping off your third drink of the night. Feeling a bit tipsy, of course, which was fine because Koushi said he would be the responsible one tonight. Little did you know, that only meant for drinking.</p><p>A couple moments pass and you feel your boyfriends hand around your wrist. Your head tips down as you see him staring up at you with those intoxicating brown eyes of his. “What..?” you ask as your head tips to the side.</p><p>“Come here~” he coos to you and smiles that heart melting smile before pulling you down to sit in his lap. You gasp out and chuckle softly as you lean back against Koushi’s chest. You feel his arms snake around your body and hold you close. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself~” he whispers to you in your ear, making you shudder a little. The way his breath felt against your ear always made you weak for him. You then feel his lips move down to your neck, kissing your skin lightly. </p><p>“Koushi~” you whimper with a smile as your eyes close. You are tipsy enough that you don’t even think to look around and see if anyone else is watching the two of you. “What are you doing~?” you giggle and wiggle in his lap.</p><p>“Mm I’m just sitting here, enjoying myself~” he spoke in a soft tone that really only you could hear, since you were so close. His hands then move down to your hips and he makes you straddle one of his legs. </p><p>When he makes you sit on only one leg you huff out. “This isn’t comfortable you know~” you tease playfully as he was making sure you weren’t moving off of him. You then feel his hands press flat against your thighs, pressing your body down onto his own thigh. A sharp gasp leaves your lips and you soon realize what he’s doing. “Koushi~” you whine in a breathy whisper.</p><p>“Shh~ Don’t draw attention or I’ll have to stop~” he whispers to you. His hands gripping your thighs, pressing harder on them, and he begins to rock your body ever so slightly against his thigh. </p><p>Being tipsy, it doesn’t take much for you to get turned on. The fact that your boyfriend was making you grind against his thigh, in public, was turning you on fast. You bite down on your bottom lip and you try to keep in your whimpers as best as possible. </p><p>You then hear his voice in your ear “You better open your eyes. That is, unless you want them to see that you’re trying not to lose it~” his voice like silk in your ear and you reluctantly open your eyes. Thankfully as you look around, no one is even looking in your general direction. Granted there were only about four others in the same room. But with the music blaring through the house and others tipsy or drunk, no one seemed to care about others around them.</p><p>But after a couple minutes of Koushi physically moving your body, he stops his movements. His hands still pressed against your thighs though. You whine and look back at him. You feel a wet spot on your panties from what he’s making you do. </p><p>“You’re terrible~” you mutter to him, all in playfulness though before you begin to move your hips against him on your own. There was no way that you could stop now. You needed to feel the friction of his thigh against you. To press your sensitive clit down against his thigh.</p><p>“Careful love~ They might realize what you’re doing~ You’re moving pretty fast~” he playfully antagonizes you. But you can’t stop. You have to keep moving your body against him. You can feel your body get all hot and tingly and you move your hands to grip his, that were still tightly gripping your thighs. </p><p>One last glace around the room and you notice that everyone that was in the room had left, and the two of you were now alone. This is your chance. If you wanted to get off, you needed to do it now. Casually, you tip your head back and your lips were caught against Koushi’s. He kissed you deeply, encouraging you. Your body moves faster and faster against his thigh and before long you cant help the way your body wiggles and twists against him. You came. You just came riding your boyfriends thigh at a party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9 - Hand Kink ft. Ryuunosuke Tanaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands. You never thought that anyone who liked you would like your hands as much as Ryu did. Your boyfriend would always take your hands in his and hold them, stare at them, and just play with them. You thought it was kind of cute how much he liked your hands in his. But soon you would come to realize that he liked your hands a lot if there were on another part of his body.</p><p>While you were sitting in Ryu’s lap and rubbing against him, you bring your hands up to his neck, cupping either side. You can hear his low groans as his head tips back a bit. He loves the way your fingers move up along his scalp as you press into him. You can feel how he was quickly becoming excited under you, it makes you smile. </p><p>“Mm y/n~” Ryu whispered to you in a lustful voice, making you pull away and look into his eyes. He wants to tell you something, you can see it on his face. “Can you-” he then paused as his cheeks became bright red while he thought about what he wanted to ask you.</p><p>“Go on baby, what is it~?” you ask in a soft voice as you would do pretty much anything for this guy. </p><p>His hands move up to yours, gripping them softly. He brings one of your hands to his lips and kisses your knuckles. “Can you…use your hands…this time..~?” He asks in a shy voice. </p><p>A bit surprised, you have never really jerked him off before. You left that for him to do, since you had other enjoyable ways of getting the both of you off. But how could you say no to your man when he looked so cute with that blush of his covering his cheeks? With a smile you lean in and you steal a kiss. One of your hands moves down his chest, your fingertips trailing down his skin like a feather. “You wanna see my hands around your cock, Ryu~?” you ask him in a lustful teasing tone. </p><p>You can feel him nod against you and you slowly open your eyes. “Yes~ Please y/n~” his voice almost a whimper as he replies. </p><p>With a grin you chuckle lightly and move your palm to press against his already swollen tip. A gasp left his lips as you do so. You then lean back a little because you know that he wants to watch you. But before you start anything else, you move your hand away so you can lower your head and spit down on his cock. Your saliva providing enough slickness for your hand to move easily against his cock. </p><p>“Ah~” Ryu moans softly as he bites his lip. His eyes are locked on your hand that was now wrapped around his cock and pumping him slowly. No matter what you would do elsewhere, his eyes would stay on your hand. “God I love your hands~” he whines. His stomach sunk in a little feeling your strokes get a bit faster. </p><p>“Look at you~ A puddle of lust just for my hands~” you decide to playfully tease him some. Your teasing earned a few whimpers and you can feel his cock twitching against your palm. You lean down and spit on his cock again, adding more lubrication to your hand so you could go faster.</p><p>“Nh~ They’re just so pretty~” Ryu whispers as his eyes wonder up to yours. He moves your free hand to his neck, and you know he wants you to run your fingertips along the back of his head. So you do. What you don’t expect though is his lips against yours once again. His kiss a bit deeper and more needy this time around. He was already so close to his climax, you could feel it, as his body jolted under you. </p><p>“Don’t stop..~” you hear him pant out to you. So you pick up the speed, your hand pumping as fast as you could manage. You then lean in and smash your lips against his once more. </p><p>Within minutes you can hear him groan into the kiss and his hips bucked up against your hand. Since you were leaning into him, you feel something warm on your skin. Slowly you pull your lips from his as you look down at the mess he made on the both of you. You see that his own cum was painted on his chest and lower stomach, as well as on your tits and stomach. You continue to milk his cock slowly, making sure all of his cum shot out and oozed out of his tip. You kept going until Ryu literally had to pull your hand away. </p><p>“God damn baby~” Ryu breathes out as his eyes open and wander down your soiled torso. His eyes land on your hand that was covered in cum. “Still such a pretty sight~” he whispers with a smile and moves a hand to your cheek to pull you in for another passionate kiss. </p><p>There was no doubt that this will now be added to the things you do in the bedroom. Or anywhere else that Ryu needs your help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10 - Marking ft. Yuu Nishinoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whoever said that short guys cant be dominant or intimidating obviously hadn’t ever met your boyfriend. Even though he was just five foot three, there was nothing you could when he pinned your limbs to the bed with his hands and legs. Granted you were a couple inches taller than him. But those determined eyes and that wicked smile he wore just made you weak.</p><p>Earlier, you had gone to a fun little get together with some of your guys’ friends. Yuu watched you as you talked with some other guys. Sure you were all friends there and they all know that you’re with Yuu. So you think nothing of it when talking to them or if they get a little too close to you.</p><p>But Yuu does. He keeps his composure, though. He doesn't mention anything the whole time you’re there together. He just talks with other people and eventually meets back up with you to go home.</p><p>
  <em>Queue in Yuu pinning you to the bed</em>
</p><p>With his clothed body pressed against yours, you can’t help but gasp out. You two literally just got home and came into the room to change into more comfy clothing. That’s when Yuu decides to push you gently onto the bed and pin you down. With your cheeks red you look up at your boyfriend. You really aren’t sure what sprung this on, though it wasn’t the first time he had done this. You honestly didn’t mind when he did it though. It was always a fun surprise when he asserted his dominance.</p><p>“Yuu~” you whimper softly, as you look into his eyes that are already staring down at you. </p><p>Before he answers you, he moves his face to your neck. You feel his lips brushing against your skin. Causing you to shiver under him while your neck extends just a bit to his touch.</p><p>“I saw how close they were to you…” he hissed in a whisper, but something about it wasn’t mean sounding. Rather, provocative. “They were all standing so close to you weren’t they..?” he asks as his lips kiss along your skin.</p><p>Utterly confused you start to babble out how you didn’t know what he was talking about. A quick soft bite to your sensitive skin shut you up real fast. Your hands balled to fists as he was messing with your neck.</p><p>“Shhh~ it’s okay…I’m not mad…” he whispers in your ear before nipping your earlobe. “But..it did make me a little jealous..maybe I should…” his sentence trailed off and soon you could feel his mouth latching to your neck. Sucking and nipping your skin lightly.</p><p>The way he sucked on your neck caused you to wiggle under him. “Yuu~” you moan. Your neck was super sensitive and when he got this way, it made you ache for him even more. “I..I’m yours~ I’m only yours~” you moan out.</p><p>Just what he wants to hear from you and his mouth unlatches from your neck. “I know you are~ But I think I should make it more obvious~” he coos to you against your skin. His lips kissed where he had just sucked. He then pulled back as he looked at the now purple mark on your skin making him smile that wicked smile. “What do you think..? One on this side, and-” he then moves his head to the other side of your neck. </p><p>You bite down on your bottom lip as he does so. Your eyes closed as your body was starting to tingle all over. When he got this way, almost possessive, you got so needy for him.</p><p>“And two on this side..?” Yuu asks, but it really wasn’t a question and you know that. </p><p>You soon feel his mouth latched to your skin once again. His sucking a bit harder for the next two hickey’s he gave you. You wanted to touch him so badly but your arms were still pinned down to the bed “Yuu~ Please~” You whimper to him. You want his mouth on more than just your neck. </p><p>He then pulls away and smirks down at you. “You’re all mine~ And I will re mark you when those fade away~” his voice lustful as he spoke. Really, nothing mean about it. He loves you and that’s how he shows it.</p><p>As he looks at you he can see the needy look on your face. He decides to let your arms be free, bust mostly because he was moving down your body. He lifts up your shirt just a bit and he kisses all over your lower stomach. “Maybe I should mark a few other places, just to be safe~” as he spoke, you look down at him. And when you see his eyes staring up at you, you know you’re going to be covered in hickey’s by the end of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11 - Lactation Kink ft. Kenma Kozume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being parents was stressful, especially the first time around. But, you and Kenma seemed to have figured things out. At least as much as you could before another growth spurt happened. You also came to realize, about four months later, that you felt really needy and were ready to be sexually active again. Of course Kenma was patient up until now and waited until you were ready to do anything. </p><p>But the night that you started rubbing up against Kenma while you were in bed, the baby sleeping, you felt an insatiable need shoot through your whole body. “Kenma~” you whine in a whisper to him. </p><p>He is laying with his back turned to you as you cuddle up to him from behind. Slowly he turns his head with his eyes closed. “Hm..?” </p><p>Your hand soon moves to his chest and you rub your hand against his skin, “I need you~” you whisper to him in a needy voice </p><p>Kenma’s eyes pop open and he quickly turns around. He had been waiting and now he was able to do something. It was always shocking to you how much Kenma truly loved your body, and wanted you. It doesn’t take long for him to have his body facing yours and pressed against you. His lips instantly smash into yours causing your breath to leave your body a moment. </p><p>You can feel as your cheeks heat up. You could tell that he was eager to have you. But after a moment he pulled away and his face moved to your neck, “You’ll have to be quiet..” he whispers to you against your skin. You quickly nod and your arms wrap around him pulling him as close as possible. It wasn’t long before you could feel his hard on against your body while he kissed all over your neck. But he wasn’t focused on himself yet, just you. Eventually his lips move back up to your ear.</p><p>“You know…I have been wondering…what these taste like now..” he whispers to you as he moves a hand to gently cup your swollen breasts. </p><p>Your breath hitched as you connected what he said to where he had his hand. Your face was completely red. It was a good thing it was dark in the room. “K..Kenma~” You whimper out. Just the way he cupped your overly sensitive breasts made you press into him more. </p><p>“I think I should have a taste too…” His voice low and lustful as he was being completely serious. You feel your whole body ache from his words, and he soon pulls away from you so he can help you out of your shirt and bra. </p><p>Once your swollen breasts were naked, in his sight, Kenma looked at them with hungry eyes. He then shifted his gaze to yours. Those intense eyes staring into yours caused you to bite your lip. You knew he was going to do it and you tried bracing yourself for it. But when you actually felt his mouth on your nipple and sucking, you about lost your mind. A sharp gasp left your lips and you move a hand up to your mouth to cover it. </p><p>Your breasts were so sensitive it was unreal. It didn’t feel like this when you fed your baby. But the eagerness Kenma was sucking with- You just couldn’t help but move your other hand into his long hair and press him into you. </p><p>He moans softly, feeling the pressure and it only made him suck harder and more needy. With each suck, a flow of milk poured into his mouth. He even had his hands on your breasts, cupping and folding them gently. </p><p>When you feel his mouth unlatch from your nipple you look down at him. You were still shocked that he went for it, but you couldn’t deny that it felt amazing. His eyes stare up at you and he gives you a slight smirk.</p><p>“Seems like someone enjoyed that a little too much..” he mutters lazily to you as he moves his hand down your body. Slowly he slips his hand inside your panties. When he pressed his fingers against your pussy lips he could feel the wetness he created. It only egged him on more. “I think..you’ll really like this then..” he adds before he gently slips a finger inside you, causing you to open your mouth wide. A moan wanted to escape your mouth but you didn’t let it. And then you feel his mouth around your other nipple as he began sucking on it.</p><p>With the combination of him fingering you and sucking your tit, you had to grab one of the pillows so you could bite down on it. You couldn’t make a noise. But you wanted to so badly. </p><p>After a bit his finger stops but stays inside you, and his mouth unlatches once again. “Mmm..” he moans in a content tone. His finger slowly slips out of you making you whimper to him. You then move the pillow away from your face as you look down at him. </p><p>Kenma had a pleased look on his face as the two of you glanced at each other. “Yummy…can I have more..?” he asks in a whisper. </p><p>You nod eagerly to him and you watch as he slips off his clothing and then your panties as well. You bite down on your bottom lip as you wonder what exactly he’s doing. But when he hovers over you, you knew. </p><p>He was going to fuck you while he milked your tits with his mouth. And you were more than okay with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12 - CockWarming ft. Asahi Azumane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was nothing but a lazy weekend that you and your boyfriend were having. You haven’t done anything but cuddle on the couch, drink hot cocoa, and watch movies all day. At the moment the two of you were on the couch. It was a bit later at night and your guys’ eyes were set on the television in front of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With Asahi laying on his side behind you and you laying on your side, with you back to him, you could swear that this was one of the best ways to cuddle. You always love how big he felt around you, it made you feel safe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the two of you were watching a random movie though, you for some reason couldn’t get comfortable. You kept squirming and wiggling in Asahi’s arms. Nothing to do with your boyfriend, but maybe you weren’t laying right on the couch? Something was off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, you alright..?” Asahi asks in a soft tone as he noticed you were wiggling a bit more than normal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y..yeah I- I just can’t get comfy..” you mutter as you are starting to get a bit annoyed at yourself. All you wanted to do was cuddle with your boyfriend on the couch. But for some reason your body wasn’t letting that happen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seeing you get annoyed, Asahi softly chuckled and he leaned down to kiss your cheek. “It’s okay princess, I don’t mind.” he spoke gently as his eyes moved back to the tv. But as you continued to wiggle and move <em>against </em>him, something was starting to become a problem. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh..y/n..?” Asahi questions you as a soft blush covers his cheeks. The thing was, that as you couldn’t get comfortable, your ass kept rubbing up against Asahi’s crotch. This of course causes him to get hard and he’s not sure what to do about it. Normally he can ignore it, but you just keep moving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t even really realize when he said your name in such a concerning tone. But soon you feel his large hand on your hip. You stop moving and you look back at him as he got your attention. You notice that his face was a bit pink and you furrow your eyebrows wondering why. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I uh...You keep moving...and my body is reacting-” he then stops talking as he knew that what he was saying must sound weird with how he was explaining it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes you a minute but you put two and two together. Your moving against him had caused him to get turned on and he was having a hard time with it. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you shake your head. You can’t believe it, really. But as you were faintly chuckling, you thought of something. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Asahi...can you..uh..” Now you were the one who thought they sounded weird as you spoke. But you decided to finish your sentence because you know he’d probably like it. “Do you think that- well I mean, what if...you just stay inside me while we watch the movie...maybe that will help me..” By now your face was beet red as you can’t believe you just asked that. But you soon feel Asahi moving behind you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look down to see that he was taking you up on that offer. He really was pulling down his sweats and boxers. Once they were off he moves his hand to then help you out of your clothing, and before you knew it you were both naked from the waist down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean..if you’re going to keep wiggling, might as well have it feel good for the both of us right..?” he asks as he was trying to be sexy and playful. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You just nod and smile. You watch as he pulls down a blanket from the back of the couch and he lays it over your guys’ legs. Under the blanket though, Asahi’s hands guide your hips where they need to be, and soon you can feel his cock push inside you. You can’t help but close your eyes and tip your head back as he does so. He always feels so amazing when he pushes into you nice and slow like this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once he was all the way inside you, he moves his lips to kiss your cheek. “There, now maybe you’ll be able to be still..” he whispers to you, making your heart flutter and your body tingle a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But something about this didn’t scream “fuck me”. You were more than content with his cock just shoved deep inside you and staying still. The slight twitching and throbbing his cock did inside you was just a treat as you continue to watch the movie with your boyfriend. Now you were completely relaxed against him and not moving one bit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stay like this for the rest of the movie and by the end, you are both tired. Asahi is still perfectly content inside you and the two of you fall asleep. Asahi buried deep inside you with your walls wrapping tightly around him, as you fall asleep together.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>